


Аb igne ignem

by yolo_jackie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hales in NY, after the fire, inspired by ep3x01, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек решает сделать татуировку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аb igne ignem

**Author's Note:**

> Аb igne ignem - "от огня огонь".

Спустя два месяца жизни в Нью-Йорке Дерек решает сделать себе татуировку тайком от Лоры. Это вроде как необходимость, что-то такое жизненно важное, чего он до конца не может объяснить. Он просто знает — по-другому никак. 

Когда мусорная корзина оказывается доверху наполненной смятыми листами бумаги, на которых Дерек пытался нарисовать трискелион так, чтобы получилось идеально — идеальная симметрия, ровные линии, аккуратные завитки — он тяжело вздыхает и выдирает из блокнота последний лист. Набрасывает схематично, не глядя, придерживает пальцами бумагу, чтобы та не сдвинулась, и совсем не думает об идеальности — и на этот раз всё получается даже лучше, чем он мог вообразить.

Броская вывеска тату-салона заставляет Дерека прищуриться. Он входит внутрь с гордо задранным подбородком, будто это место принадлежит ему по праву рождения, но в глазах только отражения ярко-голубых неоновых огней, и в них прячется страх, который Дерек ни за что в жизни не признает.  
— Что это, пацан? — спрашивает мастер, настороженно вглядываясь в протянутый ему рисунок. Дерек послушно глотает "пацана" и гонит прочь желание вцепиться ему в глотку.  
— Это трискелион, — говорит он. — И он будет на спине.  
Что-то в его взгляде заставляет мастера подавиться всеми вопросами. 

Дерек ложится на живот, подкладывает руки под голову и закрывает глаза. Мастер по каплям вливает чернила ему под кожу, и Дереку почти хорошо от этой боли, похожей на долгожданную вакцину против всех болезней. 

Жжение он замечает не сразу; впору не заметить, думает он, ведь из его спины торчит столько ножей. Когда боль становится чем-то большим, чем просто досадной помехой, он стягивает футболку и поворачивается к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть. Кожа между лопаток гладкая, чуть покрасневшая, будто новая. Чернил больше нет.

— Ты идиот, — слышит он позади себя обреченный вздох и тут же натыкается взглядом на Лору, которая смотрит на него волком. Буквально смотрит — и её глаза полыхают силой.  
— Прекрати так подкрадываться, — пытается обороняться он, но быстро сдается. Не потому что теперь сдаваться в его правилах, а потому что этот мир станет в разы дерьмовей, если придется обороняться от единственного близкого ему человека.   
— Я могла бы, знаешь, — предлагает Лора, немного помолчав, — заставить её проявиться.  
Дерек с любопытством смотрит на неё.  
— Иди за мной, — кивает головой она и выходит из его комнаты. Она так ни разу и не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, послушался ли Дерек.  
— Откуда у тебя в комнате горелка? — склоняет голову он, рассматривая этот пыточный, не иначе, инструмент, который Лора достала из недр шкафа. Лора пропускает его вопрос мимо ушей, видимо, посчитав риторическим. Она не говорит ему, что это будет самая сильная боль в его жизни, — хотя бы потому, что это будет ложью. Дерек замирает, не в силах оторвать взгляд от сине-оранжевого пламени, и Лора явственно читает в его позе сомнение.  
— Давай, Дерек, — мягко говорит она, выключая горелку и откладывая её в сторону. Дерек слегка трясет головой — получается немного по-собачьи — смотрит сестре в глаза и ложится прямо на пол, прислушиваясь к её ровному сердцебиению. Паркет приятно холодит живот.

Щелчок — и Дерек чувствует, как знакомый жар бьет по нервным окончаниям.  
Когда Лора склоняется над ним, он слышит её шепот — "верь мне, Дерек" — и подставляет спину под огонь добровольно.


End file.
